To Live another's life
by ashknight1221
Summary: One day while arguing about Iris, Cisco bets Barry that if he was in Barry's position, he could get Iris to date him. Barry takes the bet, so they swap lives to see if Cisco is right. (Ending A is Cisco/ Iris and Barry/Laurel and Ending B is Cisco/Iris and Barry/Lisa)
1. Chapter 1

"Dude just stops. You are not going to get anywhere with Iris like this. It's pathetic." Said Cisco as Barry was pacing the Cortex thinking of way to get Iris to date him

"It is not pathetic. You are just jealous" Retorted Barry as he turned towards Cisco.

"Me Jealous? No. You know if I was in your position, I would have already got Iris to date me." Retorted Cisco as he put a lollipop in his mouth.

"It is that so?" asked Barry intrigued

"Yeah, I bet if I was you for a year, I would be already have Iris moving in with me." Supplied Cisco

"If we could somehow swap lives, I would take you up on that." Said Barry

"I'll find a way, so do you want to take this bet or are you too chicken?" Dared Cisco

"Yeah, I will take this bet. What does the winner get?" asked Barry

"How about if I win, I get Iris … what do you want?" asked Cisco

"I want you to be my slave for a year." Supplied Barry as he put his hand out to shake

"Deal, I find a way to do this." Supplied Cisco as he shook Barry's hand

* * *

"What are you working on Cisco?" asked Caitlin as she walked into Cisco's workshop

"I'm working on a machine to swap powers." Supplied Cisco as he continued to work on a machine

"That's nice …. Wait what?" asked Caitlin surprised

"I and Barry have a bet that if I was in his shoes that it would only take me a year to get Iris to get together with me and move in with me. So, we have to do this right so that means we have to swap powers." Supplied Cisco as he continued to tinker.

"Why not just swap lives, why would do so something so stupid as to swap powers?" Yelled Caitlin

"Because being the Flash is apart of my way to get Iris and if we didn't swap powers then we would not be swapping lives. I would just be me as a CSI instead of an engineer thus defeating the point." Retorted Cisco

"And Barry agreed to this insane plan?" asked Caitlin

"Yep, he did." Answered Cisco

"How are you going to swap jobs? You don't hold a degree or even know how to be a CSI? This bet isn't entirely legal. And how long are you guys going to be switched for?" Stated Caitlin

"We haven't got to that part yet, as for how long, it is a year." Said Barry as he walked into Cisco's workshop

"Fine, I'll help but let me warn you that you might not want to switch back once this is over." Warned Caitlin

"I highly doubt that." Said Cisco

"Doubt it" Supplied Barry

"Don't say, that I didn't warn you." Retorted Caitlin as she left the room.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Allen. You and Mr. Ramon here want to swap lives for year and you expect me and Joe to help you? All of this to see if Ramon, living your life, can get Iris to move in with him before a year is up and if he wins he keeps here, and if he loses he is your slave for a year?" asked Captain Singh as Barry and Cisco meet with Captain Singh and Joe to get this deal worked out legally.

"Yes, Sir" said as Barry gulped

"I'll draw up the paperwork, what do you want your names to be?" asked Captain Singh

"Wait, why are you letting us do this?" asked Cisco

"Well, I know that everything will work how it should in the end. So Names?" Hinted Captain Singh

"How about Francisco Henry Allen and Bartholomew Ramon? With proper certification which means a Bachelors in Mechanical Engineering for Barry and a Bachelor is Chemistry and Forensics for me?" asked Cisco

"Done, are you okay with this Joe?" asked Singh

"Yeah, I am more than fine with it." Said Joe

* * *

"Okay, just sit is these chairs and I will flip the lever and it should swap your powers. This is the last chance to back out." Said Caitlin

"No, I'm not backing out." Said Barry

"Me neither" Said Cisco

"Okay, then sit down and I will switch your powers." Said Caitlin as she went behind the console and prepared to switch their powers.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." Said Caitlin as she flipped the lever and a surge of electricity went through both of them, knocking them both out.

* * *

Several hours later both Cisco and Barry woke up and they got to test their powers and got the hang of them. They then trade house keys and clothes and Barry and Cisco even traded hair styles as well. They were eating pizza and looking for any trouble before Barry reminded Cisco that he had to be back at the CSI Lab soon for his day job and he left. Cisco walked into the Lab and saw Iris waiting for Barry, well him now.

"So Iris, do you want to go out with me?" Said Cisco as he walked into the CSI Lab seeing Iris waiting

"Like on a date … Wait what happened to you?" asked Iris as she looked at Cisco

"Huh … what are you talking about?" faked asked Cisco

"Cisco why are you in Barry's lab wearing Barry's clothes with Barry's hairstyle?" asked Iris

"What are you talking about? This is my lab and my clothes and my hairstyle? You know me, Iris your best friend Cisco Allen. We practically grew up together" said Cisco

"No you are Cisco Ramon and Barry's friend." Argued Iris

"Look my Driver's license even says Cisco Allen, and of course I am Barry Ramon's friend, he helped care for me when I was in my coma." Said Cisco as he showed her his driver's license

"Well, show me the thing." Said Iris

"The Thing?" asked Cisco confused

"Yeah the coma thing" Whispered Iris

"Oh that" said Cisco as he vibrated his hand

"Huh, I must have been confused then, so you want me to go on a date with you?" asked Iris

"I've always loved you, Iris and I realized that it was about time I told you. So yes, I want to take you on a date" Said Cisco

'"Of Course, so we are we going to go?" asked Iris

* * *

Later that day, Oliver came to Star labs to visit Barry

"Hello, is anyone here?" asked Oliver as he entered the Cortex

"Hello, Oliver." Answered Barry

"Barry, why do you look like Cisco?" asked Oliver

"Cisco and I had a bet that if he was in my shoes he could not get Iris to date him so we completely traded lives. He is Cisco Allen and I am Barry Ramon" Supplied Barry

"So he is the Flash and you are Vibe?" asked Oliver

"Yep" Said Barry

"Well, best of luck to you. I had a couple of friends of mine do that before, they ended up not wanting to switch back. I originally needed Cisco help but since you are Cisco now, I need you to design me a new quiver." Said Oliver

"Alright, what modification do you want?" asked Barry


	2. Ending A

A week later, Laurel came to Star Labs to try to get her Canary Collar fixed, she had asked Felicity and she suggested that she go to Star Labs to ask for help, so Laurel hopped on a train to Central and came to Star Labs.

"Hey, My Name is Laurel Lance. Felicity sent me to get something fixed. Do you mind if I come inside?" asked Laurel to Cisco who was walking inside Star Labs.

"I'm Cisco Allen, Felicity sent you? Yeah come on inside." Said Cisco as he led Laurel inside Star Labs

"So what do you need fixed?" asked Cisco as they were safely inside Star Labs

"Do you know what goes on in this facility?" asked Laurel

"Yeah, it is the headquarters for the Flash, in other words it's the headquarters for my team." Supplied Cisco

"Just making sure, I am the Canary and I need my Canary Collar fixed, Felicity said that someone in here could fix it." Explained Laurel

"Oh, Barry could fix that for you. I'll show you to his workshop where he is right now." Said Cisco

" … Just think about what I said." Said Caitlin as she turned to leave Barry's Workshop

"Hey Cait, This is Laurel Lance. Laurel this is Dr. Caitlin Snow and that guy hiding over there is Barry Ramon." Introduced Cisco

"Nice to meet you." Said Laurel

"You too" Said Barry

"You too, Now if you excuse me I have to run some tests." Said Caitlin as she walked away

"You need something Cisco?" asked Barry

"Yeah, Laurel here needs her Canary Collar fixed." Said Cisco

"You just told him that I was the Canary" Exclaimed Laurel

"Its fine, I know all the superhero stuff, I'm Vibe." Supplied Barry

"Sorry, I should have not jumped to conclusions." Apologized Laurel

"It's fine, so can I have a look at it?" asked Barry

"Sure, here you go." Said Laurel as she handed the collar to Barry

"How long until it is done?" asked Laurel

"Should be about 4 hours, so 6 o clock. How about we go out to dinner afterword?" asked Barry

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Laurel surprised

"If you want?" asked Barry

"Sure, why not. I could use a free meal. What time should I be back here?" Said Laurel

"Six?" asked Barry

"Works for me" Said Laurel as she walked out of the Workshop

* * *

'Well, I took Caitlin's advice let's see how it works out' thought Barry as he thought back to the conversation he had with Caitlin before Cisco and Laurel walked in

_Flashback: Several Minutes before Laurel and Cisco walked into the Workshop_

_"You and I need to talk." Said Caitlin_

_"About" asked Barry _

_"This bet you and cisco have going on" Supplied Caitlin_

_"What are you trying to tell us to switch back?" asked Barry_

_"No, I can clearly see that Cisco is going to win, he and iris already went on a date and …" Stated Caitlin_

_"That doesn't mean anything it was one date" interrupted Barry _

_"It is further than you got, as I was saying I would look for someone else, I can tell that Iris will choose Cisco over you so I would look for someone else" admitted Caitlin_

_"She will love me once we switch back" blurted out Barry as he was second guessing himself_

_"Will she thought? It took very little convincing from Cisco's part to make her think that Cisco was in fact you" explained Caitlin_

_"That doesn't …" Started Barry_

_"Don't say it doesn't mean anything, what you think that you can just switch back and everything will be the same? She will notice at some point" Supplied Caitlin_

_"I guess" Admitted Barry _

_"If I was you, I would look for someone else that would like you for being like Cisco since that is who you are now … … Just think about what I said" Said Caitlin as she turned to leave Barry's Workshop_

* * *

About eleven months later, Cisco and Barry meet in the Time Vault to talk, they both realized that the time for the bet was almost up.

"So, I think I totally won the bet. Iris and I are moving in with each other." Stated Cisco

"And Laurel and I are going very well, we are also considering moving in with each other. So I guess since you won the bet, you get Iris." Said Barry

"About that "Stated Cisco

"What?" asked Barry

"I ….. Don't want to switch back." Stated Cisco

"Excuse me?" asked Barry

"I don't want to be Cisco Ramon again. I like being the Flash and saving people and going really fast I like being a CSI and helping catch criminals using science. I like with Iris as you. If you really want to switch back then we will, I wouldn't force you to live my life like that." Revealed Cisco

"I will admit, I don't want to be Barry Allen again. I like being in the labs helping when only necessary and providing support to you. I like not being in harm's way every day. I love Laurel, I don't have feeling for Iris anymore. I love my hair and would never give it up for anything, even if I takes a lot to maintain it." Stated Barry

"It does take a lot to maintain doesn't it? I also like that I don't have to spend as much time on my hair now" Joked Cisco

"Anyway, if you promise me three things then I will agree to not switch back." Said Barry

"Which is?" asked Cisco intrigued

"One, Take care of Iris. Two, you have to invent Gideon to keep the timeline intact and Three, if you and Iris have a daughter name her Nora." Stated Barry

"I accept" said Cisco as he and Barry Shaked hands

"What is going on in here?" asked Caitlin as she walked in

"Barry and I were talking about the bet." Replied Cisco

"Oh, it isn't almost over?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah, about that. Cisco and I agreed that we are not going to switch back" Revealed Barry

"You not?" asked Caitlin not surprised

"Yeah … why are you not surprised?" asked Cisco

"I saw this coming, maybe not at first but seeing you guys with your new girlfriends I realized that maybe you are not going to want to switch back when it was over. Turns out I was right" Revealed Caitlin

"Really?" asked Barry

"Yep, I think that Joe and Oliver saw it too" said Caitlin as the Meta Human Alarm went off

"Huh" Said Cisco

"Well, I think it is back to business as usual, Flash" Said Barry Smirking

"You are right, Vibe" Said Cisco as he too was smiling before he zoomed to his suit to stop the Meta-Human.


	3. Ending B

It was the end of the week, Barry remembering that he could get drunk again, went to a Bar in Central alone.

"Cisco, Fancy meeting you here … hey wait you aren't Cisco." Said a Woman

"Yeah, he and I had this bet that he could get this girl if we switched lives." Supplied Barry

"And is he winning?" asked the Woman

"I don't know. They are going on a date tonight." Supplied Barry

"Does that mean that he is the Flash?" whispered the Woman

"How … how did you know that? Wait a minute your Leonard Snart's Sister" Exclaimed Barry

"I'm Lisa Snart, do you mind if I join you for a drink" asked Lisa

"I'm Barry Ramon. And there is an empty seat right here." Said Barry as he smirked

* * *

Cisco had just got back from stopping the newest Meta and came rushing into Star Labs.

"Is another meta?" asked Cisco

"I don't see on the radar and no alerts." Said Barry as he got a text message

"It time for your monthly check up, do you want to do it now? "Asked Caitlin

"Sure" Said Cisco

"I'm going to head out for the night" Said Barry with a smile

"You got a date tonight?" asked Caitlin

"Something like that" Said Barry smirking

* * *

About eleven months later, Cisco asked Barry to meet in the Time Vault to discuss the Bet.

"So I think I won the bet." Proclaimed Cisco

"Oh?" asked Barry

"Yeah, Iris is moving in with me tomorrow." Said Cisco

"Well, I guess you won" Said Barry

"I … don't want to switch back and I get the feeling you don't either." Said Cisco

"What … What are you talking about?" asked Barry nervously

"I've noticed that you are happy, and I also know that you are dating someone. If you want to switch back then I wouldn't force you to live my life. I get Iris either way. I kind of like your life though, it is so exciting being the Flash compared to being back in the Labs all of the time." Said Cisco

"I am dating someone, but she knows about the bet." Said Barry

"Who is it?" asked Cisco intrigued

"Lisa …. Snart" Revealed Barry

"Captain Cold's Sister?" asked Cisco surprised

"Yeah, I met her the night of your and Iris's first date and we kind of connected. Three months later we started dating. I like I love her then I ever did Iris. So yeah, I don't want to switch back either. I like being here safe in the lab, and helping from the sidelines." Said Barry

"So, we agree to not switch back?" asked Cisco as he put his hand out

"Yeah" Said Barry as he shook Barry's hand

"What is going on here?" asked Caitlin as she walked in

"Barry and I agreed to not switch back" Revealed Cisco

"Oh?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah, I have been dating Lisa Snart for the last eight months or so. I love her and I don't want to switch back."

"You are okay with being the Flash Cisco?" asked Caitlin

"I am"

"Well, I kind of knew this was going to happen" Said Caitlin

"Really" asked Cisco

"Yeah, didn't I warn you when I first found out about it?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah … you did" Said Barry as the Meta human alarm went off

"Well, I think it is back to business as usual, Flash" Said Barry Smirking

"You are right, Vibe" Said Cisco as he too was smiling before he zoomed to his suit to stop the Meta-Human.


End file.
